School Trouble
by Lost42
Summary: Some trouble arises at school.


Zack is owned by Celrock. This story is sort of a parody of real life because I did not like school at all. I taught myself how to read in Korean in under an hour while learning how to read in my own language took a lot longer. Why I say this will make sense once you read the story.

"Ah I missed the smell of a just sharpened pencil." Phil sighed contentedly as he sat down at his desk next to Tommy.

"I'm excited for this year. I hear we get to learn long division." Zack said taking his seat across from Phil.

"How can you be excited about that?" Min Jun asked taking the last empty seat of the set of four desks in the group."I hate math. It's to hard."

"I can help if you want." Zack offered.

"Thanks I'm gonna need it." Min Jun muttered just as the teacher walked in and class began.

Over in the first grade class Dil and Ji Yeon were adjusting to all day school. They're day was going fine until recess. They were playing on the swings when a shadow fell over them.

"Ok move it little kids. These are my swings." a girl with long brown hair leered down at them.

"Ok." Dil said jummping out of the swing mid air.

"We're done with them anyway." Ji Yeon said following Dil to the big toy.

On the Friday morning of the first week the third graders had a big test to see what they remebered from last year. Just before recess they recieved their grades back.

"Min Jun, Zack. I need to see you two for a minute." The teacher called them as everyone began leaving for recess.

"Why do you need us?" Min Jun asked.

"Yeah. What did we do?" Zack asked.

"It would appear that one of you cheated as your answers for the English portion of the test are exactly the same." The teacher explained.

"It wasn't me." Min Jun said.

"I didn't cheat either." Zack said.

"Well until one of you confesses you will have failed this test and I will be calling your parents and telling them why you failed." The teacher explained.

"But I've never failed anything in my life. I'm even a grade ahead of where I should be." Zack tried to reason.

"If I fail that test I'm going to be grounded for forever." Min Jun groaned.

"Then I suggest you two work this out at recess and come tell me the truth." The teacher dismissed them. The boys walked out and joined their friends on the playground.

"Why did the teacher make you guys stay for awhile?" Kimi asked.

"Cause Min Jun cheated on the test and copied my answers cause I'm smarter then him." Zack explained.

"I did not cheat." Min Jun yelled.

"Then how come it was on the English part of the test?" Zack asked."We all know you have a hard time with sentance structure."

"That's only because going to Korean school confuses me, but I stopped paying attention in that class and studyed with my dad all summer on English." Min Jun explained."You're the cheater. You can't be smart at everything."

"I never said I know everything, but I am a grade above where I should be." Zack argued.

"You guyd believe me right?" Min jun looked at his friends. They all exchanged glances.

"You didn't get the best grades last year." Phil pointed out.

"And Zack is the smartest in the class." Kimi added.

"Fine. Don't believe me." Min Jun cried walking away.

"You gotta tell the teacher the truth so I don't fail." Zack said running after Min Jun.

"Tell her yourself cheater." Min Jun yelled.

As Min Jun began to walk away Zack grabbed his shirt, ripping it in the process. Min Jun turned around and bumped into Zack making him fall on the ground. Suddenly everyone was yelling fight and gathering around the two boys. They just stood there and glared at each other while a teacher came and broke up the crowd.

"You two go to the principal's office now." The teacher demanded.

Meanwhile in Dil and Ji Yeon's class were having inside recess because it started to rain after lunch. They were making a big tower of blocks until the same girl that took their swings everyday that week came over and knocked the tower down.

"You knocked down our blocks." Ji Yeon cried.

"So. What are you going to do about it shrimp?" The girl asked towering over Ji Yeon.

"Leave her alone." Dil yelled coming to Ji Yeon's defence.

"Don't worry Dil. She won't bother us no more." Ji Yeon said and grabbed the girl's hand and bit down as hard as she could and then pushed her into the blocks.

"Nice one." Dil said.

"I don't think she's going to mess us anymore." Ji Yeon said happily until a kid told the teacher what happened and Ji Yeon was sent to the principals office.

"But that girl was being mean to us." Dil protested to the teacher.

"Then you should've came and told me." The teacher said."It's time to clean up."

"You're here too?" Ji Yeon asked as she took a seat outside the principals office.

"Yeah cause Zack pulled my shirt and people thought we were fighting even though we didn't." Min Jun explained.

"See that proves you did cheat. You can't even talk right. You should've said weren't." Zack explained. Min Jun just glared as his mom and Zack's aunt walked up.

"Both of my kids are in trouble on the first week of school." Mi Sun said looking at her children who sunk lower in their seats.

"Zachery did you get into a fight?" His aunt asked him.

"We didn't fight." Both boys insisted.

"And you cheated on a test?" Mi Sun asked looking at her son. The principal soon appeared and filled the parents in on what happened.

"I'm so sorry to interupt but I made a mistake on one of the tests." Min Jun's teacher burst into the room as the adults were talking."Min Jun got the answer to number five wrong."

"I told you I didn't cheat." Min Jun said.

"But you got into a fight?" Mi Sun asked.

"No." Zack answered."I accidently ripped his shirt when he was walking away. We did have a fight but only yelling at each other."

"Boys you can go back to class now." The principal said.

"Do i still have to go to Korean school after this school?" Min Jun before heading out the door.

"Yes." Mi Sun asnwered.

"Ok who's next?" The principal called from the doorway of her office. Ji Yeon stood up nervously and slowly walked to the room and took a seat next to her mother. Ji Yeon relayed the events to the principal and when she was almost done a tall brown haired woman stormed into the room.

"You're kid bit my daughter." The woman yelled as her daughter trailed behind her making a scene with her fake crying act.

"From what my daughter says it sounds like she deserved it." Mi Sun said keeping her cool then turning to her daughter and saying in Korean."I'm glad you can take care of yourself but next time tell the teacher. You can't bite people." Ji Yeon nodded.

"You're just going to let her get away with this?" The woman shrieked.

"No." The principal said calmly."She's being sent home and when she comes back she doesn't get recess for two days."

"I have to take my daughter to the hospital to get a shot and that's the only punishment this little brat gets." The woman yelled.

"First of all your daughter is the brat and you should teach her not to be a bully. My daughter understands what she did was wrong and she won't do it again unlike your daughter who has been harassing mine all week. She had enough and did something to stop it." Mi Sun said in an angry tone taking Ji Yeon's hand and leading her out of the office.

Ji Yeon had never seen her mom really angry before."Eomma am I in trouble?" She asked quietly as they got in the car.

"You know what you did was wrong don't you?" Mi Sun asked in a calmer tone of voice.

"Yes." Ji Yeon answered.

"Good but for the weekend you don't get to watch tv." Mi Sun said. Ji Yeon wasn't happy about that but she would except the consequences if what she did made that bully go away.

"Are we friends again?" Min Jun asked the Monday morning before school started.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't believe you and if you need any help with anything you can always ask me." Zack said.

"Are you any good at reading Korean?" Min Jun asked.

"Uh sorry afraid not." Zack said.

"You're supposed to be the smartest kid in school and you can't help me with Korean homework." Min Jun said.

"I never said I was the smartest kid in school." Zack laughed.

"I can help you when we get home." Ji yeon offered."If you help me with English reading. It's hard."

"Deal." Min Jun said shaking his sister's hand.

"Korean school is easier then this school." Ji Yeon said once they got home and started on homework.

"I'll do your American schoolwork if you do my Korean." Min Jun said.

"Ok." Ji yeon said.

The next test Min Jun sat away from Zack and got an A minus.

"See guys I told you I could get a A all by myself." Min Jun said proudly.

"How did you do it?" Tommy asked."I got a B."

"I've been doing Ji Yeon's homeowork for her. It helped me remember some stuff." Min jun answered.

"Shouldn't she do her own homework?" Lil commented.

"Probably but she does my Korean homework so she's still learning." Min jun said.

"You get double homework." Phil said astonished."Sucks to be you."

"Min Jun I need your help." Ji Yeon said one afternoon after school.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I gotta know how to spell all these words." Ji Yeon answered handing him a sheet with spelling words on it.

"These words are easy." Min Jun said looking over the list.

"So are these." Ji yeon said handing him a sheet of paper with words written in Korean.

"Ah man I forgot about the spelling test tomorrow." Min Jun groaned.

"I'll help you if you help me." Ji Yeon said.

"Deal. We both gotta get our grades up before report cards come home."

The two siblings got to work and studied until dinner time.

"How did you get so good at Korean?" Min Jun asked."I know we speak it at home but we don't write it or read it."

"Mun Hee teached me some but mostly eomma." Ji Yeon explained."Eomma is better."

"I bet. All Mun Hee taught me was some words that we're not supposed to say." Min Jun said smiling.

"Will you teach me the words?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Maybe someday." Min Jun said as they were called to dinner.

"I got my first A on spelling." Ji Yeon cried happily showing the paper to Dil.

"Me too. Tommy is a great help with spelling words." Dil said happily.

"I hope Min Jun does good on his Korean test." Ji Yeon said as the bell rang and it was time to go home.

"Why do you guys go to school after school?" Dil asked.

"I don't really know but I like Korean school more then American school cept for you not being there." Ji yeon answered.

"i got an A." Min Jun said excitedly as he climbed in the front seat of the car after Korean school.

"I did too." Ji Yeon said excitedly showing him the test.

"Since you both got A's we're going out to celebrate." Mi Sun told the kids.

"Can we get pasta?" Min Jun asked hopefully.

"And chocolate chip pizza?" Ji Yeon chimed in from the backseat.

"Sure." Mi Sun answered as they drove to their favorite Italian place.


End file.
